More Than One
by Nicole Jones
Summary: A Harry Potter fanfic centered around two American muggleborn witches who moved to England after a tragedy.
1. Prologue

A/N: This is a fanfic cowritten by myself and Aliza Hope. Be sure to check out her profile! Anything from Bria's POV is written by me and anything from Rose's is written by her. Sorry that the Prologue is so short. Will post chapter 1 soon. Let us know if you like it!

Prologue

Joseph Jones was a very normal man. He was an astronautical engineer at NASA in Houston, Texas. He was married to Mary Jones. Mary was a very normal woman. She was a stay at home mom. She stayed at home with her son, Johnathon, and two daughters, Bria and Rose. Johnathon was nine-years-old. Bria was seven and Rose was six. All in all, the Jones family was very normal until they weren't.

Rose had gone to a sleepover the night before it all went wrong. The next morning Joseph went to pick up his youngest daughter. Johnathon, a very protective older brother, had gone with his dad to pick Rose up, wanting to make sure she was okay.

Joseph and Mary were going to lunch at a fancy restaurant when Joseph, Johnathon, and Rose got back so Mary decided to curl her hair. She finished and, forgetting her curling iron, went to go get dressed.

Bria was upstairs in the bonus room watching The Smurfs. She was happy until she heard a strange noise from downstairs. Her eyebrows furrowed but she continued to watch the TV.

It happened very fast. The door to the bonus room flew open and a blast of heat flew in. Bria screamed and ran to the opposite wall.

Fifteen minutes later, Bria was curled up in a ball in the far corner coughing up her lungs. A man in a suit walked in and looked around the room. He noticed the brown-haired little girl hacking up her lungs in the corner and his eyes widened. He ran over to her and picked her up. She yelled out then began to cough again. The man moved his hand away from her shoulder where he noticed that the fabric there had been burned away.

Mary didn't make it through the fire. No body was found, just ashes. The paramedics told Joseph that it was a miracle that Bria had even survived, though she would have breathing problems for a couple weeks and a scar on her left shoulder for the rest of her life.

A year later, Joseph moved his family across the ocean to Britain. The three kids adopted British accents to get away from their pasts. Bria, however, could never escape her past no matter how hard she tried.

In July of 1989, the Jones family was visited by a tall, strict woman by the name of Minerva McGonagall and they were told of the magic the three kids possessed. Johnathon, who was old enough to go to the school, decided to go.

Johnathon went and found himself sorted into Hufflepuff. The sorting hat said it was because of his loyalty and protectiveness of his little sisters. He sent letters by owl to Bria and Rose two or three times a month. Bria got her letter two years later, and she was excited when she did. She saw it as an opportunity to start over again. However, she had no idea what she was about to get into.


	2. Chapter 1 Part 1

A/N: This is the beginning of Chapter 1. There should be more pretty soon, just thought I would put this out there.

Bria's POV

I couldn't keep myself from screaming when I got my letter from Hogwarts. Johnathan had sent me several owls (the whole owl post thing was still a bit weird to me) about how amazing it was. He wrote about the classes, teachers, and houses. I was grateful, for this meant I wouldn't being going in completely blind. I had spent the past two years fantasizing about who I would met, what I would learn, and which house I would be in. I kind of wanted to be be in Hufflepuff, my brother's house. I would never admit it to him, but it would be nice to have him around.

Rose was excited, too, but I could tell she was slightly upset. She still had to wait another year. That meant she would have to face her muggle school for a year on her own. She had never really fit in much, but she was strong. I knew she could handle herself.

I counted down the days to September 1. The time seemed to be passing incredibly slowly and unbelievably quickly at the same time. I was packed three days early, and I kept unpacking and repacking to make sure I had everything.

My brother ran onto the platform first. I had done it twice before, but this time was different. I took a deep breath and ran. As we were about to board the train, two read headed twins ran up.

"Hey Johnathan," one of them said.

"Who's this?" the other asked, looking at me.

"This is my little sister, Bria. Bria, this is Fred and George."

"Pleasure to meet you," both said at the same time as they took my hands and shook them.

"Same to you," I said smiling.

"Well, we had better get going if we're going to get a seat," one of the twins, George I think, said.

Johnathan started to speak. "I really need to make sure-"

"Oh, just go," I said. He started to protest. "I'll be fine." He looked unsure, but gave in an went off with Fred and George.

I sighed and climbed up onto the train to find a seat. I ended up sitting with an awkward boy named Neville and a slightly obnoxiously smart girl named Hermione. Neville lost his toad part way through the trip, so Hermione and I helped him search for it.

When we got off the train, a huge man directed all first years to the boats. I gasped when I first saw the castle and waited nervously with the others.

I was standing behind a dark-haired boy and a red-haired one who looked like he might be related the twins I met earlier. When I watched the first kid go up to be sorted, my heart kept speeding up. When my name was called I timidly walked forward and sat on the stool as the Sorting Hat was placed on my head.

"This one is tricky. Hmmm. Ambition. There is a desire for knowledge. However, both of those are overshadowed by your loyalty. Maybe you belong in Hufflepuff. But besides that there is also a sense of selflessness and courage. Yes, lots of courage. Yes, I think I do know where you belong. You belong in GRYFFINDOR!"

A roaring cheer came from the table decorated in gold. There was a bit of cheering from the yellow one, where my brother and some of his friends from Hufflepuff were smiling at me. One of the twins, I'm not sure which one, motioned for me to sit beside him.

"Welcome to Gryffindor," he said, smiling and patting me on the back. I smiled back.


End file.
